Love Game
by Ajkjohnson
Summary: When alcohol and little 'dirty' action happens, things heat up between the two and Vegeta finds himself wanting more lust then ever.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read any of my other stories then this one should be pretty good for you. As for the OC character-I'm not going to go into much detail to describe how she came to be due to the fact that it would take up a few chapters and you, my readers, may not be interested-so instead I'm going to explain enough to get you started so you guys can get to the 'dirty' sooner. (your welcome, hehe) Sara is a young woman-who had a child and a husband and they died-some how she came into another world of the Dragonball time line-meeting all the dragonball z characters. If you've read my other story- New Love then you can use that to go bye-otherwise you can think of another way of how this character came about-either way, it won't make that much difference except to know that she already knows a bit of the characters herself. -Now, we'll begin where Sara is with all the character at Bulma's and Yumcha's house- (Bulma and Vegeta have divorced-Trunks is grown but Goten is still a little boy with Gohan living at home and going to college.) The background on Sara is not really that important as more will be opened up through out the story itself. **

**and don't forget-chapter begins the lemons with 3 having even more!**

_Vegeta felt her tongue moving vigorously over his head and her hands down his shaft. He grunted, his eyes squinting trying his best to hold for as long as he could. He finally couldn't as he pulled the towel wrapped around her head. She rose from the the distraction and watched as he wrapped the towel around himself and held it there._

_Weeks Before-_

Sara sat at a table with new people whom she had never met before yet she knew a bit about. Everyone seemed to have gotten older. Everyone was trying to calm Sara down from an emotional shock, even though Vegeta who's hair was shorter yet still spiky (like in GT) was away from the group and standing against the wall. It wasn't long before Sara began to feel better and able to sit and talk as if they were all family, yet she couldn't help from moving her eyes in Vegeta's direction and starring at him. There was a few times that he even caught her looking at him and stared back at her, only making her turn quickly away.

Sara rubbed her head, "I need a cigarette." No one said anything as they all paused not speaking. Vegeta began to walk toward her at the table pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here," he said as he tossed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on the table in front of her.

"Vegeta," Goku spoke," you smoke?" Vegeta didn't say anything, he even thought to himself that they shouldn't be surprised. Sara didn't say anything as she took a cigarette from the box and walked outside with a lighter to smoke.

She sat on the porch, breathing in the cigarette. The nicotine it provided made her relax more. By the time she was half way down the cigarette, Vegeta came out with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at her as if waiting on something. She handed the lighter to him, knowing what he needed. He lit the cigarette, inhaling slowly and exhaling as he sat down in a chair beside Sara. Vegeta looked at Sara as he hunched over in the chair with the cigarette in his hand.

"Feel better?" Sara paused and looked at him as she exhaled smoke from her lungs. She only nodded at him. They were interrupted of their short conversation by Chi-Chi coming out.

"Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi said. Sara took only a few more puffs from her cigarette and put it out, going to the door.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"In a minute," he responded.

Everyone began to gather themselves and leave-except for Sara and Vegeta who were still at Bulm'as and Yumcha's.

"Oh, Sara.!" Bulma called as she was gathering dishes to the kitchen. Sara had dishes her hand helping on the way. "We have a guest bedroom you can stay in."

"Oh, no." Sara insisted, "I couldn't impose on the family."

"It's not a problem at all. Besides where else are you going to stay? With Vegeta?" Bulma giggled in her throat but was soon halted when Vegeta walked in.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked while looking at the women. He still had his toughness about him yet his skin smooth with large muscles in a tank top shirt and tight pants. Bulma didn't say anything and Vegeta continued. "It would be more convenient for everyone for her to just stay at my place. There's much more room and no one will get in anyone's way." He scoffed.

"You mean I won't bother you?" Sara asked while looking at Vegeta,yet she found it hard to look him directly in the eyes. Vegeta gave a slight smirk.

"I tend to keep to myself anyways so I doubt there will be a problem."

Sara helped Bulma clean up only to shortly after leave with Vegeta in an aircraft made by Capsule cooperation.

Riding with Vegeta felt so uncomfortable to Sara, and even though he didn't show it, Vegeta was feeling a little awkward as well. Sara knew she had to break the silence some how.

"So..uh," she began, "what have you been up to?" He gave a look at her with his eyes without turning his head. "Oh uh, I mean, what do you do now?" Vegeta didn't answer quickly but did none the less.

"I run a section of Capsule Cooperation."

"Oh, really?" She was surprised that he would be given such from a divorce yet at the same time, why would Bulma want to make things worse for him. Vegeta didn't respond.

"I do mainly speeches, which is hell on earth. But I usually find things we may need for the company and try to get people to accept it or find something that is taking too much of the companies money, and talk them into getting rid of it for something better." Nothing much else was disgusted in the ride as it wasn't a long trip getting back to Vegeta's place.

That night took Sara getting used to being in a bed by herself not to mention in a new world and new place. She eventually drifted off to sleep with the moonlight beaming through her window.

The next day when she got up she was still in her same jeans and t-shirt of which she wore the day prior, but she had no clothes to change into so there wasn't much she could do. Sara went down the hall to see Vegeta through a window in a large room, built with nothing but tiles in it and a large machine built in the center. She saw him at a desk with glasses on, typing on the desktop computer. _Vegeta never wore glasses before, did he? _

Vegeta turned his head to see Sara. He moved his hand up, signaling her to enter the room. She opened the door and closed it behind her as he turned to look back at his computer and begin typing again. He had a black tank top on and blue tight pants with some dark boots.

"So, you're finally up." He said to her, still typing away. Sara looked at him and began to walk towards him from behind.

"Uh, yeah-took me a while to get to sleep." She walked up directly behind and looked at the screen. "So, uh-can I ask what you're working on?" He sat in a tunable computer chair and pointed across the room at a wooden chair.

"Bring that over here so you can sit." He didn't answer her only gave her a command, as she abides by. She pulled the chair next to Vegeta on his left and stared at the screen.

"I'm working on a speech." he finally answered her.

"Really?" Vegeta only nodded in response. He minimized his paper he was typing and pulled up a picture on the screen.

"See this?" He asked as he pointed to the picture-it showed some sort of a tiny piece of machinery or perhaps a device. "I want the company to swap this device for something similar-it would save a lot of money not mention it could increase the technology and move us forward." He then closed the picture and resumed to his speech. "The only issue is I have to give a speech about this product and explain how it will help the company." He stopped typing and seemed to get frustrated. "Gah! But I hate doing this shit!" He grabbed his hair in his hands and began to pull as if he was trying to pull every strain of hair he had.

"I can help," Sara spoke softly. She looked at Vegeta to see him turn and look at her, slowly bringing his hands down to the desk. He smirked at her,

"Yeah right-this is difficult for even me how can you do any better?" Sara only smiled, giving a grin that showed he had no idea what he was thinking.

"I've won awards for speeches I've done in school-It's my specialty! I do the graphics, the design, the speech-and I don't even read from the paper but I always do a great presentation. It's like an Adrenalin rush for me-kinda like fighting is to you sayains." Vegeta's face changed, showing he was pondering her words. He smirked again as he stood up from this desk and stuck his hand out towards his chair.

"Well, then, have away with it." Sara didn't hesitate as she jumped into his chair. She went back to the beginning, which to her dismay was less then half a page.

"How long does this need to be?"

"The meeting is for only 20 minutes, and if you consider the time it will be to get everyone in there, setting up the presentation plus leaving time for discussion and voting, you're probably knocked down to 10 maybe 15 minutes max."

"Okay, I'm going to do some research on this product-then I'll type what you should say in it." She paused and turned her chair around to look at Vegeta who was standing up behind her. "But I am going to have to listen to you read this so I can make sure you don't make this sound bad." He lowered his eyes at her, pissed that she even suggested he was bad at anything. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tell ya what!" He opened them again, "You can give the speech for me." Sara was appalled at him.

"Are you serious?"

"What?" He said as he leaned over her with his hands on his hips, "thought you liked to do speeches."

"I do, but just didn't expect you to let me give the speech." She smiled as she turned back at the computer. "In that case, I won't type every single thing then." Vegeta's jaw doped,

"What the hell do you mean?" She began typing.

"I mean is I'm going to type things after I read it or get my mind set, but the majority of this paper will just be a few notes, not complete sentences by no means. That's how I do it-it keeps me from taking a paper and reading directly, making me rely on my mind more then anything and the information I have." He didn't say anything as he stood behind her, amazed at her.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He walked out the room, leaving her to..task.

It had been a few hours since Vegeta left Sara alone in his training/work room. He had dinner, read the paper and had a strong alcoholic drink. He was sitting on the couch when he put his paper down and kept his drink in his hand, still wearing his glasses. He looked down the hall at the stairs and thought about the progress on Sara and how much she might have done by now. He pulled a cigaret out from his carton box and lit it.

Sara heard Vegeta walk in the room as she was stacking papers, hitting them against the desk on their side so they would lay against one another evenly.

"Just in time." She began at him without turning around, "I'm finished!"

"What?" Vegeta asked as he held his cigarette between his fingers. She only smiled.

"Yep, I've got the speech done as well with graphics ready. I hope I'll have access to a projector screen or a laptop because then otherwise-it won't be as good."

Vegeta stood behind listening, closing his mouth gently. "Ofcorse, there's always access for either one and if not I can always request for one."

"That's good." She responded. "Take a look if you wish." She stood back and watched Vegeta walk forward and sat down in the computer chair. He picked up the papers and began glancing over them, page and after page. He couldn't believe it-not only had she had a good speech but she also had graphics, pictures explaining how the company could grow over time and she even found new information to work in his favor. He didn't say anything to her, not even a thank you but he did smirk in excitement. Sara watched, she began to say something, wanting at least a 'good job' from him but when she saw the slite smile on his face as he inhaled another puff from his cigarette in relief-it was all that she needed for the time being.

_'Ding-Dong-Ding_' The two was pulled away from train of thought by the doorbell.

"Oh." Vegeta whispered as he moved in his chair, reaching in his pockets and pulling something out. He pulled out a card, what looked like a credit card and held it by his head without turning around to look at her.

"That will be Bulma and Chi-Chi, they're here to take you shopping for some clothes." Sara was relieved to be getting some new clothes and a day of shopping is just what she needed but she felt bad to be using Veget'as money.

"I'll just get some for a few days, I can always wash them and stuff," Sara was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Bulma is the one buying everything, I'm just giving this to you in case there's anything else you need." She slowly took the card from his hand as he continued looking through the papers. He continued inhaling puffs from his cigarette. "There's no limit on it and I make enough to pay it off so don't worry about over spending."

Sara was relieved but at the same time she knew she would have to give herself a limit or he would regret saying those words to her. He took his glasses off and layed them across the keyboard in front of him as he stood up.

"And don't forget something for your speech." Sara paused in her steps and looked at Vegeta who was smirking at her. "Make sure it looks professional." Sara could only smile back at him as she watched him turn away from her and begin to punch and kick at an invisible fighter. He was in his training mode now that his work was finished and while he got his time to himself, she was going to have some time as well and enjoy doing it!

**Okay guys, this is just the first chapter to get the ball rolling. The next chapter is gong to involve a little lemon with alcohol. This Vegeta as grown, and you will see a side that that may surprise you as well as Sara. Actually now that I think of it, the next chapter will probably have a few lemons so I'm sure you guys will be pleased. REVIEW REVIEW please-and don't forget to check out my other stories! They all include lemons. And for those asking about updates on the other stories, there's a new chapter for New Love and I'm working a chapter for the other two! Don't worry I haven't forgotten you guys just keep the reviews in as that's my power of source is from you guys ;)**

**P.S. I also got an idea of doing a story where my character Sara, in a love triangle between Vegeta and Goku-including scandals and affairs-although I've only thought of bits and pieces of it not actually an idea of exactly where to go or how to begin it. But with four stories I may wait until at least one if not two more end. One of the stories is actually coming to an end with a second close behind and third that still has at least several more chapters in it. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys, please review after this chapter and let me know what you think so i'll know if its worth to continue-**

Sara and Vegeta got up and got ready for their big day at capsule cooperation. She was giving the speech and Vegeta was going to be there to watch. They entered the room which was full of people who were there to listen to the knew proposal. Sara began to feel uneasy. She always had butterflies before doing a speech which used to keep her on her feet but it had been so long that she was more then nervous. Vegeta walked up to the podium as Sara stood on the side, still trying to realize that she was about to do this.

"Today, my assistant will be explaining everything to you." Vegeta had a nice suit on, which she never saw him wear and his black glasses. She pulled herself together.

"Morning everyone!" She began with a smile as she gathered her paper work and turned on the computer in front of her as it projected the screen behind her. She pulled up the image of which Vegeta was hoping to go for.

"Does anyone know what this is?" No one answered her as she smiled. "This is what's going to save this company, not only millions but in return push this company even further." Everyone became interested then as Sara continued her speech.

Vegeta was just in aw of her, though he never showed it. She showed graphs of the company rising, pictures, and only did she look at her paper to recall any notes.

"Not only will all this and more come you're way ladies and gentleman but I've even gone further then this." Vegeta was surprised, he didn't know what she was talking about. "I contacted the company who is producing this new product and if capsule cooperation is the first on the list, the first ones to buy these for you're upcoming projects and more-but the company is guaranteed and 30 percent discount for life." Everyone awed at the thought as one man spoke.

"How were you able to that? That seems almost too good to be true." Sara wasn't surprised as she smiled and continued.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that because this is exactly why. Obviously once CC begins to use this product, saving millions because of not having to use too many other products but other companies will also want this product. And eventually it will leak out of what this product is and they will want to buy it as well. But if CC buys them first, with other companies money being put it and paying for the full price-we get a discount for life because we are the first. The company producing this product gets more money from other people and companies wanting to buy them while we save even more and continue to grow and expand. Again , this is for life-not a year or 5 years but for life for as long as we purchase we this product. But if this isn't acted quickly then another company may snatch it before CC is able to, putting us in a mind of paying full price. Thought it will still help the company, but we won't save nearly as much. And we all know that we could all use more cash or at least a raise." Everyone in the room nodded and Vegeta smiled. He couldn't believe she went that far and it seemed to be working.

There was a vote and it was by unanimous decision to buy the knew product. Sara and Vegeta both were pleased.

Riding in the space craft with Vegeta wasn't as bad as the first time for Sara. She sat on the right of Vegeta as he flew the craft and she took off her jacket due from being too hot. Her white blouse was unbutton partially, revealing a hint of cleavage. She never saw Vegeta who caught a gimps of her though.

Vegeta realized he still had his glasses on and began to pull them off.

"Don't," Sara insisted. Vegeta looked at her, question her with his eyes. "I like you in those glasses."

"Ugh, why?" He asked in a disgusted way. He thought he looked cheesy in them.

"Well, uh.."Sara got scared for a moment but fully regained herself as she looked Vegeta and smiled a flirtatious smile. "I think you look sexy in them." Vegeta smirked as he glanced at her.

"Well then, I guess I should wear them more." Sara slightly laughed at his remark who only continued to smile.

Later that night, Vegeta heard noise coming from his kitchen. He left his training to inspect the situation to find Sara rummaging through them as she held a drink with orange liquid in her hand.

"Oh," She looked at him stopping her noisy ness, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't bother you."

"Are you looking for something?" He asked. He was in his training out fit and was not in his glasses.

"Oh, I was looking for some more alcohol." Vegeta eyes rose and widen.

"More?" He asked Sara only nodded and smile.

"Yeah, all I found was vodka and whisky." Vegeta slightly laughed,

"Well, I mainly only drink whisky, vodka is there in case I run out." Sara laughed now too.

"What are you drinking?" he finally asked, guessing she had helped herself to his alcohol cabinet.

"Oh, a screwdriver-you know vodka with orange juice. I haven't drank in so long that I need something not as strong but eventually I will want something a little stronger but I'm afraid the whisky might be too strong, I could never stand it long enough to keep it down. He continued to laugh as he grabbed the whisky bottle and glass from the cabinet.

"Why are you drinking?" Sara looked at him as she sipped on her drink.

"I think I deserve it, after all I got that deal made today for you."

"Yes you did," he responded as he continued to the kitchen table and sat down with only the drink and glass, pouring some himself. Sara followed sitting in front of him. He looked at her face and saw she was beginning to get a little flushed and saw her glass half full. He knew it had to be her first glass.

"When was the last time you drank?" He asked. Sara was in the middle of a drink that turned into a gulp, it seemed she was trying to drink fast but he didn't mind-after all she was legal and it was her choice not his.

"Hmm," she said as she finally pulled the glass away long enough to think. "Probably 3 years ago."

Vegeta slightly laughed again as he took a drink,

"You may not want to drink too much then or you'll have a hang over."

Sara smiled even more,

"Well, I'd like to get maybe at least a little tipsy but no I don't want to be sick." He continued to watch her and ponder for a moment as she continued to drink more but before he had a chance to speak she beat him to the punch.

"Let's play a drinking game." She pronounced.

"Ha, I was thinking the same thing." Sara went back to the kitchen to grab the bottle of vodka and sat back down. "I can't drink the stuff straight or I will get sick but if I have to take a shot, I'll just add the shot to my glass, how's that?" Vegeta nodded yes to her.

"Whats the game?"

"Hmm well lets see, I'd say one truth one lie-simple enough huh?" But he didn't know what she meant and she could tell when she saw his expression.

"Okay, so you tell a truth and tell a lie and I have to figure out which one is true and which one is not-If I get it wrong-a shot and same for you vice versa." He smiled, he figured he would be able to figure out her lies and who knows she might have a glitch where she does something like tap her fingers on the lie she says or twirl her hair. This was going to be fun.

Th game had been continuing on for a bit now-both having to take shots. It was Sara's turn again.

"Let's see," she ponder as her face began to go red. She had added several shots to her glass, so much so that she also added orange juice due to the strong taste while Vegeta took his shots directly yet seeming to have no effect what so ever. "Well, my favorite subject in school was English, and I won a competition in Algebra with the highest score of my county." Vegeta thought for a moment. A girl who could write speeches had to love English so winning an award had to be the lie.

"You hate Algebra and love English." She only smiled as she handed him the bottle-

"Actually no, I did win the competition in Algebra and never really liked English because of all the grammer shit in it." It was now his turn.

"I'm not the slightest bit phased by the alcohol-and my second is that I thought you looked extremely sexy today in your outfit-and seeing as you're still wearing it I guess that means you still look sexy." Sara laughed, it was clear to Vegeta that she was beyond her tipsy stage. If she were sober she would probably shocked and wonder why he would even say that even if it was a lie.

"Well, I'm sure your not fazed at all by the drinks before you're showing no signs and I'm sure you drink a lot as well so me being sexy? Haha, that's the lie-maybe pretty but not as far as sexy."

Vegeta picked up the vodka bottle and poured almost two shots worth in her glass as Sara continued to laugh.

"Hey that's too shots worth, you're cheating!" She explained, still laughing through her words.

"That's because you messed up big time on that one because I do think you're sexy and I'm a little tipsy from the alcohol." Sara laughed more as she rose her glass to her mouth and began to gulp down several swallows. Vegeta began to think about what he had done and spoke while she continued drinking.

"You may want to stop drinking now." He stood up and picked up the bottled, putting them back in the cabinets. She followed him, with her glass still in her hand and trying to drink more.

"No! Why? I'm fine Vegeta." She was standing so close that her chest rubbed against his arm. He looked at her,

"As flattered as I am, I can't let you drink anymore, I have a feeling you're going to be sick. He tried to take the glass away from her but she refused."

"Oh stop it Vegeta!" She drank more. Then looked at him as she got closer to him, he smelt the alcohol from her mouth as she spoke. "What? You don't like me this way?" He smiled again,

"That's not so, but I'd much prefer you this way if you were sober."

"Oh you ruin everything Vegeta." She said as she turned around to hit the kitchen sink and spill some of her drink on herself.

"See?" He grabbed the drink from her and poured it down the sink.

Vegeta!" She wined at him.

"No more, you've had too much. Maybe when you're able to build up more of a tolerance but not tonight. You should go to bed now." Sara gave him a sad face and her eyes that were screaming 'I want you.'

"Well, I guess I'll go take a shower then." She left him in the kitchen as she crawled up the sitars. He didn't see her but she had actually got down on her hands and knees to go up them, her vision too blurred to see. Vegeta cleaned up in the kitchen then headed to his room.

He was thinking about her. He hated to make her stop like that but the last thing he wanted was for something to happen and her to regret it the next day or worse to not trust him. His thoughts were interrupted when Sara came tumbling through the door laughing.

"Haha, uh sorry, but um, I don't have any towels. Haha can I borrow one please." Vegeta point at his own bathroom-

"Just go ahead in there it'll be alright."

Sara had exited the bathroom wearing a towel around her and one warped in around her head.

"you're not going to believe what I forgot." She said to him as he was walking near a chair to sit down.

"What?" he asked he sat down and looked her, still wet from the shower glistening off her body.

"I forgot to get sleep clothes." Vegeta saw she was drunk now and the alcohol was probably still processing in her system. He got up from his chair and went to drawer, throwing out a shirt and black shorts on his large bed.

"You can sleep in this for now." He said as he went back to his chair and sat in it. Sara walked up to him in his chair and leaned over him with her hands resting on the arms of the chair.

"I should thank you." She said with a smirk on her face, which was also red and the smell of alcohol still evaporating from her. Sara slowly bent to her knees in front of Vegeta and rubbed her hands up his legs. Vegeta's blood began to rush but he grabbed her by her hands before she did more.

"What?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"You're drunk, I don't want you to do this while you're drunk." He told her with his eyes staring practically into her soul. Her voice lowered into a seductive whisper.

"I would want to do this even if I were sober." She pulled her hands from his and began to touch at him to his belt on his pants. Vegeta had the alcohol in him as well and with her touching him only made him want her more. He watched as she opened his belt and unzipped him. He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She opened his pants to see him in his black underwear and saw him beginning to get hard underneath. She took her hands and gently went over him, hearing a slite moan in the back of his throat. It wasn't long before he felt her pull him completely out and them something warm, soft and went on him. He slowly moved his head and opened his eyes to see her below him taking him in her mouth and touching him. He watched her for a moment and then realized she wasn't taking much in yet it was feeling so good to him. He was in amazement at her. Despite not putting a lot of him into her mouth, she was doing a fantastic job. Her mouth, and her tongue drove him insane. It had been so long before he enjoyed anything remotely similar and he knew it wasn't going to take long to send him over the edge.

Vegeta felt her tongue moving vigorously over his head and her hands down his shaft. He grunted, his eyes squinting trying his best to hold for as long as he could. He finally couldn't as he pulled the towel wrapped around her head. She rose from the the distraction and watched as he wrapped the towel around himself and held it there.

"Well, at least you're a gentleman." She committed at him and watched him. Vegeta smiled as he stood up and walked to the the sink, cleaning himself up. Sara changed into the shirt and shorts he had layed on the bed for her. Vegeta turned to see the shirt falling around her skin and zipped his pants back up. Sara began to walk to him but he stooped her midway. She went to kiss him but he again stopped her.

"You're drunk and we've done too much already. You can sleep in here I don't want you falling to your room. Sara didn't argue as she crawled into bed, too tired and too dizzy to argue. The alcohol was finally hitting her. Vegeta sat back in his chair and watched her as she closed her eyes.

Vegeta had been reading more as he was disturbed by Sara moaning in her sleep. She was holding her head and turning back and forth. She slowly began to wake up.

"Are you alright?" He asked but she didn't respond. He stood up and went to the bed to look at her. She barely opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I think...I'm going to be sick." Vegeta started to make her get up but then stoped and left for a moment. He returned with a large bucket at sat in on the other side of the bed for her then left again. He grabbed a rag and ran cold water, wetting it. As he was doing so he heard Sara. She was hurling in the bucket. Vegeta thought he would twitch from the sound but he didn't. He just continued. She vomited a few more times then layed back down on the soft pillow below her head. She saw him lean over her and lay the rag over her forehead- then drifted back to sleep.

He layed next to her as he watched her trying to go back to sleep. He couldn't help but to touch her and begin to rub her head. He sat there for sometime, watching her sleep.

"I hope you don't regret this in the morning, Sara." he whispered, knowing she didn't hear him because she was already asleep. He leaned and gently kissed her on her forehead, placing the rag back after he did so.

**Review Review!- the next chapter is going to be lots better!**


End file.
